Am I?
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: A little Seddie one-shot at the Groovy Smoothies. Freddie thinks about his relationship with Sam. Later she asks him a few surprising questions.


**Just a little one-shot written past 11 pm. Hope you like ^^ **

Freddie's POV

We've been dating for three months now. Sam and I. Crazy right? Yeah she's still her rough and tough self. However, she does have her soft moments that I cherish with all my heart.

It turns out we could find a lot to talk about when we aren't at each others throats. Sometimes she can be really deep it amazes me. Also, she'll show insecurities. She's asked me how she looks on a few occasions. Just yesterday this girl was eyeing me up and Sam pushed me into the lockers and attacked me. With her lips.

My thoughts were scrambled when she suddenly kissed me at the Lock-In. I took a little while to get my thoughts straightened out. We hit it off though. Many people weren't surprised. They were sure we had chemistry. I agree with them. There are a surprisingly great deal of students at our school that wanted us together. My mind was blown. Today she had a moment and said she can't believe I'm all hers. That's definitely true.

I jumped with surprise when we started dating and we walked in the building holding hands; a bunch of kids were clapping! Sam glared at them and they scurried off. She's hilarious. Quite the thrill ride. I never have a dull day with her. I think about what it would've been like if I dated Carly longer. Not like this. Probably calm and boring. I'm glad Sam's voice got in my head so I broke with the brunette girl I had thought I'd loved. Now I'm crazy for the "Blonde-Headed Demon" I once believed I hated. I don't think I ever truly hated her... perhaps in eighth grade. After we kissed for the first time I started looking at her differently.

We got mad at each other a couple times. Petty arguments, like a few days ago. She said she couldn't understand what she liked about me. She was convinced she was actually insane. "I'm disgusted with myself!" she had yelled. I don't remember everything I said but I know it was bad. She ran off crying. I know right? Sam crying! I must be a horrible person. It passed, luckily. Apologies were exchanged, then we made out. My mom had a heart attack when we got together. Even though we've been together for months, she's still dazed. Carly's happy for us, I almost thought she would be jealous. How silly of me. Spencer was a little confused, but in the end he claimed,"I knew you kids would get together sometime." I don't know if that's true. Gibby, well he's just... Gibby. He doesn't and never will make any sense.

Excitement shoots through me as Sam walks in to Groovy Smoothies, late as always.

Sam's POV

"You're late again," he teases.

His voice is music to my ears. Yeah that sounds girly, oh well. If you got a problem with it.. you'll wake up in the hospital.

"Fashionably," I correct. He gives a small smile. I sit beside him, instantly grabbing his hand. I can't resist touching him. What is wrong with me?

He slides my smoothie over to me and I sip it happily. Heaven, in the form of a smoothie. And Freddie Benson. Wow that sounded.. ugh. I'm not one to babble on about things. I bet Freddie is. He could probably write a whole 20 chapter story on our relationship. Maybe more. He's a dork like that. His dorkiness is cute. He makes me feel... different. A good different. He lets me push him around. He seems to like my abrasiveness. That's impressive I must say. I am happy with him. I'm glad I took Carly's advice to make a move, even though she was sure it was Brad I was in love with. At the time though, I regretted it, despite the fact it was nice to finally release all the things inside me. Pfft, nice is a stupid word.

"I like being here with you," He remarks suddenly. I try not to smile.

"You're so cheesy." I roll my eyes. He gives me a look.

"But you liiiiike iiiiiiit."

"Do not!" I deny, because really, I love it. Did I really think that?

"If you say so Puckett."

Something pops into my head.

"You remember that Tori Vega chick?" I ask.

"Yeah..." He raises an eyebrow.

"Do you remember how you drooled over her picture?" I question further.

"Yeah, but, I was just being stupid," He explains.

"You sure were," I inform him. He rolls his eyes.

"Why did you ask?"

Uh-oh.

"Ummm," I hesitate,"You said she was hot. Am I hot?"

I want to smack myself. He raises his eyebrows in surprise. Then scowls.

"Well, you're better than hot." He smirks.

"Oh yeah?" I smirk back. He reaches over and cups my face staring into my eyes. More cheesiness is coming, I know it.

"You're beautiful," He grins. Cheesiness! I would say my heart skipped a beat but that would be wayyyy too girly. Instead I kiss him and he deepens it. We end up in a full-out passionate make out session. At some point he decides to pull away. I ruffle his hair.

"You got that right Benson."

I continue to question him. "Am I more beautiful than Carly?"

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Of course!"

"Than... your computer," I joke.

"Yep," He chuckles.

"Those supermodels you saw on that commercial?" I inquire.

"Totally!" He insists.

"Uh, those girls that have the nerve to flirt with you?" I wonder.

"Definitely," He confirms.

The two of us sit quietly for a while. He orders another smoothie. This time he convinces me to share with him. He stares determinedly into my eyes. I give in after a moment and stare back. His eyes are like pools of.. wait what am I doing? Freddie might be a sap, but I am not! He lifts his head from the drink.

"Am I handsome?" He blurts.

"You Wish," I laugh.

He pulls his hand away from mine. "I am cute though. Right?"

"Sure," I scoff and look down. He rolls his eyes and chuckles. Then, he puts his hand in mine again and intertwines our fingers.

Freddie's POV

I know the meaning behind her insults, sarcasm, and teasing. I know she thinks I'm cute. Maybe she even thinks I'm handsome and/or hot. I loved that moment when she asked me all those questions. I liked to see her brighten up almost imperceptibly at my positive, reassuring answers.

I enjoy making her happy, and I'm sure that she likes seeing me happy too.

"Am I the only girl for you?" She asks quietly.

"Yes," I answer just as quietly.

We smile at each other and walk out, hand in hand.

**Cute? In character? **

**I would like to know Seddiers :)**

**REVIEW!**

_Or you'll wake up in a hospital hehehe_


End file.
